ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Money
Money is a romantic comedy heist film directed by Doug Liman and written by Sam Chrystal. Rated 15A for strong language and sex references. Runtime: 1 hr 49 mins ( 109 mins ) Plot: A thief named Vincent, who robs casinos for a living, goes to a strip club and strikes up a friendship with a waitress named Catherine. Vincent tells Catherine that he's planning a heist and he wants to rob 10 million dollars from 3 casinos in Miami, Florida. Catherine is interested & joins him. Vincent then recruits his best friend Sam & his bank robbing partner Carol & the 4 head to Miami. On the road to Miami, Vincent tells Catherine, Sam & Carol that they're robbing the Derby Lane, Pompano Park & Tempa Bawy Downs casinos. Vincent then tells Catherine, Sam & Carol the plan to rob the first casino. Sam & Carol take watch while Vincent & Catherine rob the casino. They also begin to fall in love. 2 police officers named Renault & Brookes are investigating the casino robberys. They then vow to capture the thiefs. Vincent tells Sam & Carol that they'll be robbing the next casino. They get into disguises and take the money, but unbeknownst to Vincent & Catherine, they left their fingerprints on the vault. Vincent also tells Catherine that his father was a criminal but when he died after a heist gone wrong, he decided to follow in his footsteps. Renault & Brookes investigate the vault & sees Sam & Carol's fingerprints. They then set out to capture them. After a big hangover, Vincent, Catherine, Sam & Carol are visited by Renault & Brookes. They arrest Sam & Carol and they leave. Vincent blames himself, but Catherine comforts him. At dinner, Vincent & Catherine share a sweet moment together until their interrupted by Sam & Carol. They apologise for messing up the heist and they all reconcile. They all plan to rob the last casino. Vincent, Catherine, Sam & Carol all begin to rob the last casino. They get the money before Renault & Brookes arrive and a big chase ensues. Renault then accidentally reveals that he wanted the money to himself all along. Renault tries to kill them with a bomb, but Sam throws it back and it explodes, killing both Renault & Brookes. Vincent & Catherine drop Sam & Carol off. They then plan to rob another bank. Catherine drops Vincent off with the money. Vincent thanks Catherine for helping him and tells her that they should do another heist together sometime. While Vincent leaves, Catherine confesses her feelings for him. Vincent then confesses his feelings for her as well and they kiss. They then walk off into the night together. Cast: Zac Efron as Vincent Anna Kendrick as Catherine Dwayne Johnson as Sam Amy Adams as Carol Oscar Isaac as Renault Edward Norton as Brookes Reception, Sequel, Spin-Off & Crossover: Money received generally positive reviews from critics and was a box office success. It spawned a sequel, Money 2 and a spin-off titled The Heist. A crossover featuring the casts of both Money & The Heist titled The Big Score is in development. It got 72% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logos: Warner Bros. Pictures / New Line Cinema / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment